


Someone To Care For, To Be There For

by gregknowshisshit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baby Danno, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Daddy Steve, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Single Parents, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: After 5x19, Steve does manage to save one of the captured kids. That kid is Danny Williams; A mousy, blonde, two year-old who Steve is going to have to learn to look after.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse for Daddy Steve and lil adorable Baby Danno.... This was the only one I could come up with! I’ll probably regret starting a new story but.... I couldn’t help myself :’( Thanks for reading as always! Let me know what you think :)

Steve forced himself to stay stoic as he exited the basement where he had allowed himself to break down for the first time in months. The small book of photographs was still clutched tightly in his hand and he took a few deep breaths as he headed back through the house, attempting to force back his thoughts as images of the children’s toys, Eran’s prizes, flashed in his mind. 

He had only just made it to the top of the stairs, when a shrill cry suddenly rang out from below the floorboards, and Steve’s head darted around quickly and he focussed on the noise. The sound grew louder and more pronounced, and Steve was back down the stairs in an instant, following the sound closely until he reached a small closet in the basement where he had been only moments earlier.

He opened the door slowly before snapping into action as he flicked on the light and found a small boy, barely even the age of 3, covered in dirt and crying his eyes out, his whole body shaking as he reached blindly for Steve, who picked him up without a moment of hesitation.

The boy latched onto Steve, practically deafening him with his high-pitched screaming, but Steve not minding as he only held the child tightly, hiding the boy’s face in his shoulder as he began making his way out of the house once again, rocking him. 

“Ssh baby, you’re safe. You’re safe now, sweetheart, it’s okay.”

“D-Daddy!” The boy sobbed out in response between his gasping breaths, never taking his face from the safe comfort of Steve’s shoulder as they finally made it out of the house and were met by the sound of approaching sirens.

“We’re gonna get you back to your mommy and daddy, sweetheart. Ssh, you’re okay. It’s all okay now, baby.” Steve continued soothing the child, removing his outer shirt in order to wrap it around the tiny boy who was shivering against him. 

“Chin, I need EMTs now. He’s freezing, and I’ve got no idea how long he’s been down there. At least 12 hours. He’s gonna be malnourished, dehydrated, he needs changing. We’ve gotta get him to a hospital now.” Steve ordered as soon as he was out of the house and saw his partner standing on the lawn. 

“Already on it, Steve. Any others in there?”

“No. They’re- He’s the only one that survived. Eran must have left him there this morning before he ended up in the shop.” Steve explained, swallowing back a new round of tears and tightening his grip on the boy ever so slightly, receiving a short nod in response from Chin who seemed to understand. 

“We’re gonna need an ID as soon as possible. Get him back to his parents.” Steve continued, only gaining yet another nod from Chin.

“I can take him if you want? It’s been a long day, you should be getting checked over yourself.” Chin offered, Steve agreeing after a few moments of hesitation, only to have the child in his arms yet out a terrified scream when he was almost handed over.

“D-Daddy!!!” The boy yelped again as he grasped desperately at Steve’s t-shirt and skin, his tiny nails gripping so tightly that they drew blood, while Steve only hushed him quietly, rocking him from side to side again.

“You’re okay sweetheart, it’s alright. It’s okay Chin, I’ll stay with him. Just try to get me an ID on him please, go through the missing kids and see which ones were reported in the past couple of days. We really need to get him back to his parents.”

“Already on it, Steve.”

“Great. I’ll see you later. Keep me updated.” Steve nodded in response, before carrying the boy to the waiting ambulance and sitting on the gurney with him, running a gentle hand through his hair as the EMTs began working on him.

It wasn’t until a couple of hours later that the infant seemed to be out of the water. Steve had been right that the young child had been dehydrated and malnourished, and so had been given not one but two IV drips, as well as him suffering from a nasty rash thanks to the unchanged diaper that he had been forced to sit in for hours.

The boy had thankfully been slowly warming up since arriving at the hospital as well, now bundled up in a sweater and a tiny pair of pyjamas that the other parents in the hospital had kindly offered up, and he was curled up on Steve’s chest in a chair in the corner of the hospital room, having fallen asleep there when the Navy SEAL had read him a story after his treatment.

Steve had been waiting on news from Chin since he had seen the other man at the crime scene earlier that day, and he answered his phone before it had even had time to ring properly when the shrill tone finally rang out from his pocket.

“Did you manage to get me an ID on the kid yet, Chin?” Steve asked in a hushed tone, laying a gentle hand on the head of blonde hair as the boy began to stir slightly in his arms.

“His name’s Danny Williams. Age 2, family only just moved here from Jersey. Mother was Clara Williams, married to Eddie Williams who transferred to the Honolulu Fire Department four months ago.”

“Did you just say ‘was’? Please, I’m begging you Chin, please. Just give me some good news. One fucking decent thing to come out of today, please.”

“I’m sorry, Steve. Eran- We think they must have caught him trying to take Danny. Max has estimate the time of death at around 4am this morning.” Chin explained, Steve cursing quietly at the news and pressing his free hand against his eyes in an attempt to hold back his tears.

“We only got their IDs when a member of the Fire Department was walking through HPD and spotted the picture of Danny that you took at the scene. They sent a rookie to the address he gave them to inform the parents, she was the one that called in about the bodies. Never got the chance to report him as missing, that’s why nothing came up when we ran the initial search for him.” Chin continued on, Steve remaining silent however as he cried over the boy in his arms, and all of the other families that had been torn apart by the person he had spent the day trying to save.

“I’m gonna make a call to child services. Get things started with finding any other family members, and possibly adoption plans. Are you gonna be okay, Steve?”

“I’ll be fine. Just... Keep me updated. Thanks, Chin.” Steve sighed quietly after another extended moment of silence, before hanging up the phone and throwing it onto the table beside him.

The slight bang startled Danny, and the blonde boy curled a little closer to Steve blinking up at the man with tired eyes.

“It’s okay, baby. Just go back to sleep.”

“Daddy?” Danny mumbled tiredly, eyes already blinking heavily once again as he was clearly exhausted.

“I’m here now, sweetheart. I’m going to keep you safe.”

“Hmm.. Da-da. Stay.” Danny then whispered sweetly, snuggling himself into Steve’s neck as he fell asleep once again, Steve holding the boy a little tighter and pressing a kiss to his head.

“I’m staying right here, baby. Me and you, we’re gonna be just fine buddy.” Steve promised, allowing himself to finally drift off to sleep in the chair, vowing to himself to never let the child be hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps in looking after Danny in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is kind of a filler, but I felt bad for not updating in forever! I hope it’s okay for everyone! Please let me know what you think, I’ve been feeling insanely demotivated recently and everyone’s lovely helpful comments help a lot with keeping me writing! :)

Steve was woken by a weak whimpering sound and a heavy weight moving on his chest, looking down and finding Danny still asleep but crying and shaking, clearly in the grips of a nightmare.

“Hey, sweetheart. Danny, baby, wake up. Wake up, little one, you’re okay. You’re safe.” 

“D-Daddy.. M-Mommy..” Danny cried into Steve’s shirt, the SEAL trying to gently wake the boy as he trembled and tears escaped his tightly closed eyes. 

“Sweetheart, open your eyes for me. I’m here, just open your eyes, baby.” Steve begged in a gentle voice, pressing a soft kiss to Danny’s forehead and shaking the boy slightly, effectively waking him however causing him to cry more, arms flailing and his voice ringing in Steve’s ears as he woke. 

“Ssh, it’s okay. It’s okay, it was just a bad dream.” Steve promised just as a nurse entered the room and pouted sympathetically at the sight before her.

“Let me check him over, Commander McGarrett, he might need a diaper change or feeding.” She smiled kindly, Steve nodding and going to hand the boy over, only for him to cry louder and wrap his tiny arms tightly around Steve’s neck.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Ssh, the nice lady just wants to check that you’re alright.” Steve tried, Danny continuing to sob and scream however as he clung onto the SEAL for dear life.

Steve sighed and instead pressed his fingers against the material of Danny’s diaper, feeling the wetness there and looking up at the nurse.

“I’ll change him. Could you just stay? You know, tell me if I’m doing anything wrong.” Steve asked her, the nurse smiling again and nodding, walking over to a closet in the room and retrieving a diaper and a packet of wipes, while Steve carefully lay Danny down on the changing table, getting yet more cries of protest from the child.

“It’ll only take a minute, baby. We’re just going to get you nice and clean, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Steve spoke, slipping one of his fingers into Danny’s tiny hand and letting the boy squeeze it slightly for comfort.

“How about we let Steve have his finger back while he changes you, huh?” The nurse advised, carefully working Steve’s hand out of Danny’s tight grip and replacing it with a stuffed teddy bear, which Danny quickly accepted in a hug, calming him down a little.

“Good boy.” Steve smiled, taking the boy’s finally still body as an opportunity to remove his dirty diaper, wasting no time in wiping him down and getting him into a fresh one.

The nurse quickly disposed of the old diaper, ducking out of the room while Steve got settled in the chair with Danny again, and returning a few moments later with a bowl of oatmeal, a plate of sliced banana, and a bottle of milk.

“Hey look, baby. Are you hungry?” Steve asked with a smile, Danny looking up at him and nodding a little in response, Steve grabbing the bowl of oatmeal and a spoon and holding it up to Danny’s mouth.

The boy ate all of his food obediently, feeding himself the small chunks of banana, while Steve spooned the oatmeal into his mouth, the boy clearly more hungry than he had realised. They continued on like this until all of the more solid food was gone, Steve then getting Danny curled up against him comfortably and slipping the tip of the bottle into his mouth.

“Have you got kids of your own, Commander?” The nurse asked quietly as Danny suckled on the bottle, Steve running a smooth hand up and down his back and keeping him comfortable.

“No. Between the Navy and Five-0, I’ve not exactly had time to build a family.” Steve smiled, albeit a little sadly as he looked down at the boy in his arms, remembering how his own family had been ripped away from him.

“You’re good with him. Like a natural. And he’s got a soft spot for you.” 

“He’s still a baby, he’d have a soft spot for anyone who gave him food and a cuddle.” Steve laughed lightly in response, trying to play off the nurses comments as she looked fondly at the pair.

“Not this one, Commander. He’s special. There’s a lot of love for you in that little heart. Don’t forget to cover him in a blanket once he drops off to sleep.” The nurse smiled again before picking up the finished tray of food and exiting the room, leaving a slightly stunned Steve behind.

“Papa?” Danny’s little voice was the one that pulled Steve from his dazed reverie, looking down and realising the boy had finished the contents of the bottle.

“It’s Steve, baby. I’m right here.”

“Mommy and Daddy?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Your mommy and daddy are gone. You can’t see them anymore, but I promise they love you so, so much.” 

“Love Danno?”

“Yeah, baby. They love you, more than anybody else in the world. You’re such a good boy.” Steve promised as he stood with Danny, laying the boy back into his hospital cot and covering him in warm blankets, tucking his new stuffed bear into his arms.

“Stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I’ll be right here.” Steve tried to answer, going to sit in the chair beside the bed but being halted by a loud cry of objection from Danny, who instead pulled as hard as he could on Steve’s arm.

“Up! Stay!” He cried, reaching his arms up to Steve, wide, tearful eyes threatening to leak once again.

Steve sighed but allowed himself a small smile as he climbed onto the bed beside Danny, the boy immediately curling into his side, little head resting over his heart.

“Love you, Papa Ste.” Danny mumbled sleepily as his eyes drifted closed, his little hands curling around Steve’s neck as the man ran a soothing hand up and down his back. 

Thinking back on the words of the earlier nurse, Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and called Chin, not knowing what the future would hold, only knowing that the boy in his arms had also won a place in his heart forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thought!! Comments and kudos keep my heart warm! Thank you to all of my loyal readers :)


End file.
